El vampiro y el leñador
by Gisei-chan
Summary: . Los Cullen son diferentes, simplemente...no son humanos. Y a mi, Rupert Newton, me da miedo pensar en eso, pero mas miedo me da poder comprobarlo... Oneshot/ A.U...XD.


_Declaracion de derechos de autor_: **Twilight no me pertenece en lo absoluto, todo es de Stephenie Meyer y su increible talento de escritora :).**

**Genero:** Horror / Mystery**  
Tipo**: Oneshot / **Universo Alterno**  
**Advertencia**: Estas advertido, si lees esto es porque tu mismo lo quisistes, luego no te quejes ¡eh!  
**Aclaraciones**: -Dialógos-  
**Titulo**:

**El vampiro y el leñador**

_.Por Gisei-chan._

–

_-_

–_**Forks –1958** –_

_Goat Rocks es un bosque demasiado peligroso para hacer una acampada, el peligro de los osos salvajes es constante en esta zona, eh incluso se rumorea que hay criaturas aun mas temibles que esos feroces animales, sin embargo nunca nadie se a atrevido a adentrarse en este bosque de altos pinos que llegan hasta el mismo cielo, esta prohibida la entrada, incluso para turistas ocasionales._

_El verde de este bosque es incluso mas espeso que el de Forks, el pueblo del que provengo y en el que, eventualmente, la tala de árboles esta estrictamente prohibida, razón por la que me eh aventurado a un paisaje como este, puedo decir que hacer esto no me honra para nada, pero hoy en día no hay muchos lugares de donde conseguir leña._

_Sostengo fuertemente mi hacha en mi mano derecha, recorriendo con la mirada a mis alrededores, observando los distintos matices de verde que ofrece la flora y estoy atento a cualquier sonido que me anuncie el peligro cercano, es mejor no bajar la guardia en lugar tan apartado de la civilización como este. Doy un largo suspiro mientras me preparo para embestir contra el primer árbol que se me cruce en el camino, es mejor terminar con todo esto lo más rápido posible._

_En el cielo, el crepúsculo anuncia su llegada, dándole un brillo singular a las pocas nubes que anuncian una noche despejada y sin lluvias, el viaje aquí fue bastante tedioso y me llevo casi toda la mañana y gran parte del día, volver será aun mas difícil, y doy gracias a que en esta zona del país no haga demasiado sol, seria un peso extra cargar con la leña si además el calor es trémulo sobre los cielos._

_Me detengo del súbito, por sobre el trinar de las aves se oye un rugido feroz, ¿tal vez un oso?, me pregunto, a de ser un animal salvaje seguramente, no parece estar cerca, pero tampoco demasiado lejos como para no encontrarme, comienzo a creer que no fue una buena idea._

_No sin mucho esfuerzo logro sacar el filo del hacha, minutos antes atrapado entre la madera de un pino no muy alto, y asegurado por mi arma giro sobre mi mismo, intentando en vano ver algo a través del espesor de la oscuridad reinante, expectante. No se oye mas que el leve crujir de las ramas por acción del viento, el aletear de las aves chocando con las hojas de los árboles y un leve piar, nada demasiado peligroso. Por ahora._

_Me relajo en un intento de convencerme de que todo esta bien, comienzo a sopesar la idea de volver otro día, pero de inmediato lo descarto, no soy un cobarde por huir ante un simple rugido de oso ¿o si?._

_Predispuesto a seguir con mi tarea inicial, me vuelvo hacia el árbol en el cual mi hacha dejo una abertura a un lado, que no llega ni siquiera a la mitad del tronco, cuando, un segundo rugido, mucho mas fuerte y escalofriante que el anterior, me hace voltear de inmediato, asustado y con mi herramienta cruzándome el pecho, torpemente sostenido por mis manos, "eso" que había emitido tal alarido no estaba muy lejos de mi, incluso podría jurar que estaba a escasos metros de mi ubicación._

_Gire mi cabeza a en torno a mi alrededor, buscando la posible amenaza, la luz de la luna comienza a perfilarse desde el cielo detrás de una nube rebelde, entre las estrellas titilantes, siento pánico, cuando delante de mi, vislumbro una figura, que lejos de ser un animal, se asemeja mas a un humano. Un depredador agazapado apunto de saltar sobre su presa. Yo era la presa. _

_Da un nuevo gruñido, que parece provenir de su pecho, y el miedo me invade como nunca antes lo había echo, apoderándose de mi cuerpo y mente, ¿iba a morir?, caigo sin remedio hacia atrás, tirando lejos el hacha, me apoyo en mi brazo._

_¿Gritar?, tal vez, pero mi voz no me responde y además, ¿para que?, estoy solo._

_La incertidumbre por saber que ocurrirá con mi vida de ahora en adelante se corta al ver sus ojos, dorados, brillando de algo parecido al deseo, y de su boca entreabierta, veo sus colmillos sobresalir, goteando _sangre _, eso era, el deseaba mi sangre, y yo no podía hacer nada por detenerlo, estaba en blanco._

_Un paso adelante, cierro los ojos con fuerza, veo la muerte acercarse y solo puedo pensar en una cosa: _Vampiro_._

_Pero nada sucede, y comienzo a preguntarme si eso se siente al ser mordido por una criatura mitológica y morir, pero en el mismo segundo, un terrible sonido me impacta en los oídos, como si una roca hubiese chocado contra otra, me nubla los sentidos, es casi insoportable. Luego mas rugidos y…¿voces?_

_- ¡Detente, Jasper! – parece la voz de una mujer, ¿hay mas?._

_Me atrevo a abrir los ojos, aun tendido en el suelo y veo sombras oscuras contra la luna que me rodean, impidiéndome ver mas allá de sus ojos amarillos y sus sonrisas escalofriantes. Todos tan parecidos, de una belleza atrayente, a la vez que despiden temor, la sensación de tener que alejarme de ellos me invadió en el momento, eran _ellos_, los habitantes mas recientes de Forks, quienes habían llegado hacia solo unos años, los Cullen, familia extraña, ahora comprendo el porque._

_Siempre se mantuvieron alejados del pueblo, viviendo entre el bosque de Forks, nunca se dejaban ver demasiado y eran reservados en demasía, la verdad salta a la vista, los vampiros existen y viven entre nosotros._

_Uno de ellos, el mas grande se fijo en mi repentinamente, y menciono en casi un murmullo:_

_- Sigue consiente - no me moví ni un ápice, pero escuche a otro contestarle, su voz era bien conocida, el Doctor Carlisle Cullen_

_- Encargate de él, Emmett -_

_Emmet, el mas corpulento de todos asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, me miro y deshizo los pocos pasos que nos separaban, ennegreciendo con su extenuante figura todo en mi campo de visión, ya no veía la luz de la luna, ni el brillo de las estrellas, solo la oscuridad llevándose mis sentidos._

–

_-_

Después de esa horrible noche en que creí que moriría en manos de vampiros, desperté una semana mas tarde en el calor de mi hogar, al principio no lograba recordar que era lo que había ocurrido, incluso no recordaba ni siquiera quien era, pero luego, cada imagen había llenado mi mente, una por una, como una película y alarmado, había saltado de mi cama, creyéndome aun en la espesura del bosque. Y luego cuando me di cuenta de que no había peligro me pregunte, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?.

Las dudas fueron disipadas mas tarde por mi esposa, supuestamente, al no volver de mi travesía luego de un día entero de espera, unos primos habían ido en mi búsqueda, asegurando que me encontraron inconsciente a un lado de la carretera, sin el hacha y con un rasguño en el brazo, que sangraba, solo pudieron suponer que me había atacado un oso y en un intento de escape había salido corriendo del bosque, y aunque yo insistiera en mi historia, sin nombrar a los Cullen para no escandalizarlos por el obvio echo, poco me creían, aludiendo a que estaba confundido por el ataque.

Pero no estaba confundido, ni loco ni paranoico y tampoco había sido una pesadilla, esa noche me había encontrado cara a cara con la muerte, había estado en presencia de auténticos vampiros sedientos de sangre humana y nadie podría decir lo contrario. Porque los Cullen son diferentes, simplemente…no son humanos, y a mi, Rupert Newton, me da miedo pensar en eso, pero mas miedo me da, poder comprobarlo con el recuerdo de aquel episodio que marco mi vida.

Y cuando pregunte por el Doctor Cullen y su familia, sin el agregado '_escalofriante_' ni '_vampiros_', y después de preguntarme por mi repentino interés, me respondieron que se habían mudado hacia unos días, lejos, a Alaska.

–

_- _

**_N/A_:** ¡Juaz!, Esto es algo que se me vino a la mente leyendo el primer capitulo de _**"Sol de medianoche"**_ donde Edward dice que hubo humanos que los descubrieron, y eso me hizo pensar en como ha de haber sido aquella situacion limite, ¿loco no?, XD, ¿y porque Rupert Newton?, porque Mike es un personaje de lo mas interesante y se lo puede explotar en todos los aspectos posibles, incluso en historias del abuelo XD.

Estoy loca, lo se, esta historia no tiene ni un apice de cordura, pero tenia que publicarla.

–

_- _

_Twilighter Gisei-chan..._

.

XD

.

_Adicta al XD_


End file.
